


Being Okay (and being not)

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan is really supportive and nice and comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mark has a panic disorder, Panic Attacks, Romantic Bullshit, Self-Harm, i'm a sap, panic disorders, sappy af, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is having a bad panic attack,<br/>Dan's there to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just in time

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick Tw: for self-harm.

Mark's breathing slows to a normal pace as Dan holds him closer.  
"Came just in time?"  
Mark nods. There is only silence in the background as Mark and Dan cuddle on the couch.  
"Mark?"  
"Mm?"  
"We're you...planning on doing something...bad to yourself?"  
Mark's breath hitches, then he whispers out a quick  
"Yes"  
Dan holds him closer.  
"Why?"  
"I-I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Did you do anything?"  
Mark's silence worries Dan as he urgently asks again  
"Mark, look at me. Did you do anything?"  
And then Mark is breaking down and Dan is holding him to his chest and whispering little words of love.  
When Mark stops for a minute, he looks at Dan.  
"I-if it makes you feel any better, I fixed it up. I bandaged it and all."  
Dan nods and feels over Mark's arm, feeling the bandage.  
"Damn. It was that deep, huh?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Mark?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm moving in."


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Moving in?"

"What?!"  
Mark pulls away from Dan to look at him.  
"Mark, I love you. I want you to be safe."  
"I'm not a child, Dan, I can take care of myself!"  
"I won't be here to take care of you..."  
"Bullshit! I don't need your help and-"  
"Well obviously, you do Mark!"  
As soon as it leaves his mouth, Dan regrets it.  
After a moment of silence, Dan apologises.  
"Mark...I'm sorry. I ju-"  
"No,you're right. I...I need someone. Someone to make sure that I don't do anything drastic. To make sure I don't fuck things up, so I don't go to the hospital again, so I don-"  
Mark's crying again and Dan's holding him.  
"Mark..."  
"I need you here Danny. I need you on those nights. Those days. Those weeks,those fucking years. I need...I need you."  
Dan's eyes water a bit and a tear rolls down his cheek.  
"Fuck, Mark. To be honest, I need you too."  
Mark kisses Dan and soon, they've stopped crying.  
Mark suggests going to the bedroom and as soon as Dan lays down, Mark has his legs and arms around him and his head on his chest. Dan's arms are holding Mark as close as he can.  
"Danny?"  
"What?"  
"I've always wanted you to move in."  
With that,Mark scoots closer to Dan and falls asleep, knowing that Dan's there and he's safe and for once in a long while he's...content and relaxed.  
"This is gonna be a good arrangement."  
Dan plants a kiss on Mark's head as he whispers  
"I love you."  
And falls asleep as well, knowing that his true love is safe and happy.  
Exactly how it should be.


End file.
